


Comfortable Silence

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Sleepy Jon, if that's your kink, kiss prompt, season 7 missing moments, the night before they sailed together, they're basically acting like a married couple, well i am making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Jon likes being in the company of the Queen so much that he is losing sleep over it. Ah but sleep deprived men rely too much on their reflexes.The prompt: 63. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The Kiss Prompts come [from this post here ](http://adecila.tumblr.com/post/183184679155/prompt-list)
> 
> Do you know how sometimes you're so sleepy and your brain kinda goes on autopilot?

Jon rubbed at his eyes, tired of staring at the painted table, thinking of the best way to use their combined forces against the Night King. They had been going over this for the past days, ever since they came back from the parley in King's Landing. At least he had convinced the others to establish a contingency plan in case Cersei didn’t keep her end of the deal. They had just agreed that the Queen was to arrive in White Harbour by ship, and he would accompany her, to present a united front. It wasn’t that he was just thinking of himself, refusing to be separated from the Queen for that long; no – Jon was also thinking of politics: true allies must arrive together. 

 

He raised his head from the small figurines on the map; he hadn’t even realised it was dark outside, let alone that the Small Council had disappeared, leaving just him and the Queen in the vast chamber.

 

She was standing on the other side of the table, brows furrowed, a lion piece in her hand, staring at the Red Keep. She must have felt his gaze trained on her, for she raised her eyes to him; she offered him a gentle smile and put the figurine down where it belonged – for now.

 

The Queen moved to the small table where wine and food remained; she returned to him with two glasses. He took one, despite not caring much for wine, yet he could not refuse her. She sat on the chair closest to him,  _but not close enough_. Jon chided himself, already he was too familiar around her;  _was he even supposed to be alone in her company? How did Ser Davos just leave him behind?_

 

They remained in comfortable silence, as she plucked one of the scrolls from the pile on the table and started reading them one by one. He would have spent the entire night watching her, were he not as fatigued. Jon yawned.

 

“Apologies, Your Grace,” he quickly added.

 

She didn’t raise her eyes from the scroll, “You need your rest, Jon Snow. You are excused for the night.”

 

He nodded, placing the empty glass on the table, reluctantly getting up to find his bed.

 

He did not mean to do it, nor did he ever think of it; yet, as if the gesture had been reduced to a mere reflex, he stopped next to her, and when she tilted her head upwards, her eyes still trained on the scroll in her hands, he gently bent down and kissed the top of her head. He bid her good night and left.

 

Jon was halfway to his chambers when the realisation hit him like a bag of bricks. Did he just give the Queen a goodnight kiss? He dragged a hand over his face –  _Gods, was he that stupid?_  He had to do something about it –  _but what?_  What a fool he had been. What if she did not want him? What if their plans of sailing together had gone to shit because of his reckless sleep deprived behaviour?

 

He pivoted on his heel and made back to the chamber of the painted table – although he did not know what to say to dig himself out of this one. He found her where he had left her – her eyes locked with his as soon as he stepped foot inside. He froze, waiting for the consequences of his foolish gesture.

 

Yet nothing happened – she was fighting a grin, cheeks flushed and hands clasped together over her lap, “You need your rest, Jon Snow, tomorrow we sail. Together.”

 

He nodded, not knowing what else to do, and left. Sleep eluded him for the rest of night, but at least now he was convinced that it had been the right choice to sail _together_.


End file.
